Miedo
by SexyDiva
Summary: Un miedo inmenso de morir, igual que un miedo infinito de existir. Miedo de ser, de poseer. Miedo de sí mismo y de sus deseos. Un miedo atroz que solo se incrementó en cuanto conoció a su gentil rey
1. Chapter 1

Hola, y mil gracias por pasarse a nuestro especial de Halloween  
Diva: Y como llevamos diciendo, este fic participa en una serie junto a otros dos, obviamente están relacionado entre sí, pero no es necesario leerlos todos para comprender la historia de uno, aunque por supuesto recomendamos que se lean los 3  
Bueno pues aquí el prólogo, esperamos que disfruten de la lectura (n.n). Nos vemos haya abajo

 _Disclaimer_ _: Ni "Free!" Ni "Dark Souls" son de mi propiedad, derechos reservados para sus respectivos propietarios. Yo solo soy la loca a la que se le ocurrió hacer un crossover, que seguramente nadie jamás habría imaginado posible._

 **Advertencia:** OoC

 _ **Miedo**_

 _Miedo De Existir y de_ Extinguirse

Desde que su padre fue vencido, y su alma, fragmentada por sus diferentes sentimientos y facetas, les crearon, él fue arremetido por un asfixiante miedo, miedo de vivir, miedo de desaparecer. Era el fragmento más insignificante, se sentía tan diminuto, tan patético, apresado y asfixiado por la oscuridad del abismo. Tenía miedo de simplemente desaparecer, de ser engullido, como tantos otros, por el abismo.

Dudaba que por su miserable creación y existencia sus hermanas supiesen de él, pero así era mejor. También encontraba atemorizantes sus presencias y anhelos, no es que no compartiese estos últimos, pero también les temía, se asustaba de lo que era y de lo que podía llegar a causar su mera existencia. Era demasiado pedir quedarse en ese estado de vida sin vivir.

Le sorprendió tanto como le asusto, y en una minúscula parte le reconforto ser reconocido, cuando sintió la poderosa magia de su hermana mayor acariciar su alma, el retazo del alma de su padre que le había cedido y creado. Ese conjuro, asfixiante y oscuro, catalizo su propia magia, causando que sin realmente desearlo, de los restos de hueso que les rodeaban su poder le creara un cuerpo en el que su alma pudiese habitar.

En ese momento tuvo más miedo que en cualquier otro. Sentir su magia abandonándole, empujada por el poder de la mayor, le aterrorizo

Cuando vivió por primera vez, se sintió mareado por todos los órganos que trabajaban al unísono, el corazón que bombeaba sangre de manera frenética, golpeando sus costillas, los pulmones que le ardían con cada calada de oxígeno.

Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y miedo, sobrepasado por estos nuevos sentimientos. Abnegado por su miedo primario, el sentimiento que le dio concepción, se dejó ir a la histeria y se derrumbó ahí, en completo silencio.

¿Exactamente qué le aterraba? ¿Vivir? ¿Desaparecer? No, era más complicado que eso, pues en si esos eran sus temores, pero eran aún mayores. Le aterraban sus deseos, y lo que podría causar por estos, le aterraba vivir por eso, pero también le aterrorizaba la muerte, el simplemente disolverse en el aire y desaparecer sin dejar ni un rastro de que existió. Curioso hecho, pues aun ahora con ellas y el abismo como legado nadie recordaba a su padre.

Escuchó pasos y solo pudo encogerse más sobre de sí. Reconoció la presencia como una de sus hermanas, pero no sabía qué hacer ante aquel acercamiento, así que solo se quedó ahí, hecho bolita en el suelo. Al final, un largo rato después, al no percibir ninguna presión o agresión, se atrevió a levantar la mirada, encontrando el bello rostro de su hermana. La mayor le sonrió torpemente y por algún motivo eso le alivio.

Se miraron por un tiempo, cada vez con más seguridad, hasta que la de ojos marrones se levantó con cuidado y le extendió la mano. Dudo un instante microscópico, antes de permitir que la mayor le ayudase a incorporarse.

De pie descubrió que median exactamente lo mismo, y aun que ya se había incorporado, ninguno quiso deshacer el agarre entre sus manos, reconfortándose mutuamente tan solo con la presencia del otro. Pues solo el miedo y la soledad podían entenderse y aceptarse.

Él era los miedos de su padre, el miedo por lo que era, por lo que hacía y representaba, pero también era su irrefrenable miedo por desaparecer. Solo él podía entender los actos de su padre, su miedo y su deseo por interrumpir aquella inefable era.

Continuará.

Diva: Y eso fue todo, esperamos que hayan disfrutado este pequeño prologo. Tan solo la introducción a este mundo tan complicado (:S)  
Jeje. En fin, gracias por leer, y si han llegado hasta aquí valen mil. Un beso :)  
Diva: abrazos  
Diva y Yo: ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!


	2. Chapter 2

He de aclarar antes de cualquier otra cosa que no pretendía publicar tan tarde, lo que pasa es que tuve problemas médicos, pero bueno ya estoy bien (:P)  
Diva: Sin más que agregar, más que agradecer a quienes leyeron el prólogo y a los que dieron fav y follow, valen mil millones :). Esperamos que este capítulo les agrade y vamos haya

 _ **Miedo**_

La impresionante Eleum Loyce, una magnifica ciudad construida en la tundra ártica, rodeada por una igual de impresionante muralla. Probablemente la ciudad más segura en aquel cotico mundo.

Aunque como cada ciudad poseía sus triviales problemas diarios, problemas que entorpecían la vida de sus habitantes, problemas minios que sacaban de quicio a la población, vamos, como en cada gran urbe. En aquel preciso instante un hueco en la muralla, un problema que se podría haber evitado, pero nadie le prestó atención hasta que el frío congelante del exterior comenzó a cubrir las calles, a colarse en sus viviendas, a hacerlos tiritar.

\- Hum…- Conteniendo un suspiro de cansancio ladeó la cabeza, observando caer una de las tablas, mal colocadas, con las que habían intentado tapar inútilmente la ruptura.

Como es que nadie le había informado de esto antes, el hoyo era gigantesco, ¿Cómo habían podido pasarlo por alto? ¿Cuánto tiempo le habría tomado crecer tanto? ¿Qué tanto era el desinterés de la gente o solo era que pensaban que no pasaría nada? O tal vez ¿Es que acaso no querían molestarlo por algo tan minio? Fuese como fuese el daño estaba hecho, y él estaba ahí, a unos pasos de distancia observándolo.

\- Majestad- El solemne llamado de uno de los soldados le despertó de sus pensamientos.

Giró la cabeza mirando hacía aquel hombre, que haciendo un reverencia se hizo a un lado, mostrándole que su encargo había llegado, las carretas con los materiales para reparar la muralla. Le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento al soldado, pasó seguido a acercarse a los vehículos de madera, donde varios soldados ayudaban a los constructores a descargar. Algunos (los nuevos) miraron con aflicción sus acciones, el cómo se subía a una de las carretas y con sus propias manos, el rey, comenzaba a bajar la carga.

Con todo preparado el monarca fue el primero en sacarse los guantes de piel, preparándose para el ardua labor de reparación, su guardia fue la primera en imitar sus acciones, seguidos por los compungidos constructores. Cuando levanto varios costales echándoselos a los hombros, como un plebeyo cualquiera, uno de los constructores no aguanto más y se le acercó, sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual.

\- Majestad, por favor déjelo. No hace falta que usted se ensucie las manos en una labor tan mundana. Para eso estamos nosotros- Habiéndose interpuesto en el camino del gobernante hablo forzadamente, enrojeciendo por la impresión y el sobre esfuerzo que le estaba costando hablarle a su rey, realizando una pronunciada reverencia todo el tiempo que se atrevió a plantarse delante del monarca.

El conocido como el Rey de Marfil parpadeo entre sorprendido y curioso, tanto por las palabras como por las acciones de aquel jovencito- Soy un rey- Inició con tono suave, plasmando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. El muchacho alzó la mirada sorprendido ante aquel tono paternal- Los reyes estamos para cuidar a nuestro pueblo sobre todas las cosas, entonces… ¿En qué clase de rey me convertiría si no pudiese reparar una mundana ruptura en la muralla? Si no pudiese ¿No crees entonces que no sería capaz de proteger a nadie?- Le hubiese dado una palmada amistosa al jovencito en la espalda, pero llevaba las manos ocupadas, así que solo le sonrió con gentileza- ¡Vamos señores a trabajar!- Anunció rodeando al constructor, que se había quedo frio en su sitio.

El joven fue devuelto a la realidad por las risas de los soldados, así como de los constructores mayores, que le veían con ternura, como si fuese un torpe niño de no más de cinco años, el joven enrojeció, decidiendo acompañar a todos a tomar algunos instrumentos para comenzar con su labor.

El Rey de Marfil no había nacido en una casa noble, no era el heredero de nada, solo fue un soldado más, el mejor sin lugar a dudas, pero solo un soldado. La gente le siguió a él, no a su nombre, a sus antepasados o a su sangre, a aquel hombre de ojos verdes, de bonachona mirada y sempiterna sonrisa, a sus convicciones y méritos propios. Le siguieron por reinos y llanuras, por cientos de miles de kilómetros, hasta aquel lugar congelado, donde decidió que fundaría su reino. Su nombre y su prestigio se corrió de voz en voz por el mundo entero, y poco a poco más gente se unió a sus filas, hasta crear el actual, magnifico e imparable Eleum Loyce.

Con la ayuda de la guardia real y el mismo rey no tardaron en concluir la labor. Por ambos lados del muro trabajaban, devolviéndole la gloría a la muralla y la tranquilidad a sus habitantes.

Estaban subiendo las herramientas y el material restante a las carretas, preparándose para devolverse al interior de la ciudad, cundo el rey sin previo aviso se detuvo, girando el cuerpo avanzó algunos pasos, con la mirada fija en un punto del yermo prado blanco que se extendía hacia el horizonte. Segundos que se convirtieron en horas, al menos para los soldados y constructores que se detuvieron al notar las acciones de su rey.

\- Aava- Musito distraído.

Ninguno de sus hombres le escucho, pero los soldados desenvainaron sus espadas al ver a la mascota de su rey aparecerse como un espectro, el color blanco del enorme tigre lo había hecho pasar desaparecido, hasta para el ojo más experto, hasta el último momento, cuando se postro delante de su rey, inclinándose, permitiendo que el hombre montara sobre su espalda.

\- Vuelvan a Eleum Loyce- Orden que tan solo parecía una sugerencia, aunque sus soldados que bien le conocían sabían que desacatar sus palabras no era una opción, por lo que a regañadientes guardaron sus espadas y apresuraron a los constructores a terminar de empacar para marcharse.

Mientras el monarca y su tigre se perdían en la distancia, desdibujándose contra la ligera nevada, que diariamente azotaba las proximidades de la ciudad.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Un precioso bosque de coníferas congelado.

Escarcha blanca cubría sus ancianos troncos, cristales de hielo colgaban hermosamente de sus ramas cubiertas de nieve. Un hermoso prado de blanco y azul que había atrapado su fascinación. No podía de dejar de girar la mirada, quería verlo todo, gravar aquel lugar de ensueño en sus memorias.

Había pasado por muchos lugares hermosos, pero este prado congelado se llevaba el premio ante sus ojos. Además que por algún motivo prefería este clima frio antes que el cálido del sur. Podía parecer que no, pero este frió que mordía su piel era agradable, era revitalizador, muy diferente del frió hueco lleno de muerte del abismo.

Iba tan ensimismado en observar aquella belleza helada, o es porque era un caso pedido, que no noto la presencia que se acercaba a él como increíble presteza, no lo noto hasta que un enorme tigre blanco estuvo delante de él. Aunque no mostró ni sorpresa ni ninguna otra emoción, su corazón sí que salto de la impresión. Aquel felino era inmenso, su cabeza yacía a tres o cuatro metro del suelo, de un solo bocado se lo tragaría completo. Aunque en su impasible rostro de porcelana, no mostro la turbación de sus pensamientos. Tampoco grito cuando el animal se acercó y le olfateo, restregando su inmensa nariz húmeda en su rostro.

\- Vamos Aava- Una voz gruesa, pronunciada con suavidad y gentileza vino de detrás del tigre. Casi jadea ante esta sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie más, y mucho menos que aquella bestia tuviese un jinete.

Aava se sentó obedientemente, dejando tranquilo al desconocido, a la vez que permitía que su jinete bajase de su lomo. Entonces el renombrado Rey de Marfil apareció en su campo de visión. La poderosa presencia del monarca, asimismo como su constitución alta y musculosa, le congeló la fatal línea de pensamientos. Solo el miedo persistió, extendiéndose como un eco, más fuerte mientras el rey de ojos verdes se le aproximaba.

El gobernante miro al portador de aquella peculiar esencia que le había guiado hasta su emisor, era un ser de verdad hermoso. De grandes ojos azules que le respondían la mirada, piel pálida como la misma nieve que les rodeaba, mejillas sonrosadas, tal vez por las bajas temperaturas, labios rojos, y largo cabello color del ébano que acentuaba el azul de sus ojos y la palidez de su epidermis.

Aunque algo no encajaba y era su atuendo, una túnica blanca, sucia y desgastada, vuelta girones en algunos sitios. Sus pies desnudos no parecían resentir en lo más mínimo el frio de la nieve, parte de sus piernas eran visibles a través de la tela raída, sus brazos delgados estaban completamente descubiertos. No parecía posible que alguien, al menos alguien común y corriente, pudiese soportar el frio del norte con apenas ropa encima.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Acaso te perdiste?- Preguntó con mesura, no quería perturbar más al de menor estatura, que no se había movido ni un ápice desde que él entro en su campo de visión.

La voz suave, la genuina preocupación que transmitía, arrancaron de su estupefacción al de ojos azules. Miró confundido al más alto, sin dejar que el sentimiento se reflejase en sus facciones. Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al detallar el rostro ameno del rey, su corto cabello alborotado de un peculiar tono castaño-rubio-verdoso, su piel tostada, muestra de que no era originario de la tundra, sus ojos verdes nublados de preocupación y su sonrisa trémula, que buscaba relajarle, mostrarle las intenciones nobles que tenía. Y por algún motivo, su presencia, y su rostro, realmente le relajaron. Por un momento, mientras sus ojos estuvieron fijos en los del otro no sintió miedo.

\- Si- Respondió atropelladamente, apartando sus ojos de los verdes- No- Se corrigió casi instantáneamente, devolviendo su mirada hacía el otro hombre, aunque evitando hacer contacto visual con este. Había algo en esa mirada gentil, en la calidez que le otorgaba, algo que le quemaba y hacía que su conciencia se retorciera.

\- Jaja- La risa sutil del hombre, le hizo mirarlo con espanto, con el corazón bombeando arrítmicamente, la sangre le quemaba, y su juicio se estaba perdiendo en un banco de niebla- ¿Es que no recuerdas nada?- Preguntó volviendo a preocuparse. El otro no dijo nada- Oh ya veo.

Ambos guardaron silencio. El rey maquinaba, manipulaba sus pensamientos a la velocidad de la luz, buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse. El otro no pensaba, ni siquiera respiraba, espantado, aterrorizado por aquellas nuevas sensaciones demoledoras, que una sola mirada y unas cuantas palabras podían causarle.

\- No puedo ayudarte a recuperar la memoria- Inició con pesar el monarca- Pero puedo llevarte conmigo- El pelinegro retomo la conciencia ante aquella caballerosa proposición, mirando con extrañeza al rey- Tendrías un techo y todo lo que pudieses desear, quédate el tiempo que necesites, el tiempo en que tardes en recobrar la memoria- Ofreció volviéndole a sonreír, aunque esta vez, la enorme curvatura de labios que dejaba entrever la perfecta dentadura del rey, era reluciente, parecía brillar, hacía resplandecer como un sol al gobernante.

El más pequeño asintió con la cabeza, agachando la mirada, incapaz de seguir mirando al otro, a esa imagen reluciente, que agitaba su pecho y le infundía un calor (sofocante) que nunca jamás había sentido, ni siquiera en los recuerdos de su padre.

\- Perfecto. Decidido- Hablo con la sonrisa en sus palabras, desconcertando aún más al de largos cabellos- Aava échate- El enorme tigre obedeció al instante, recostándose sobre la nieve. El rey se subió al lomo de la bestia sin problemas, una vez acomodado le tendió la mano a su invitado- Vamos dame la mano- Pidió con gentileza.

El pequeño entonces recordó las sosas trovas que había escuchado en su viaje, donde hablaban de galantes caballeros, montados en corceles blancos y ataviados en relucientes armaduras. Delante suyo, aquel cuento irrisorio se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. Solo que él tenía a un rey delante, montado en un tigre blanco y ciertamente ataviado en una reluciente armadura, armadura que era opacada por el brillo de la sonrisa amable del monarca.

Con timidez acepto el ofrecimiento, su mano aun desconfiada tembló en su trayecto hasta depositarse en la enorme extremidad del rey. Por un momento se lamentó que el de ojos verdes llevase gruesos guantes de piel, le hubiese gustado ser recibido por el calor y el tacto de la piel del hombre, pero rápidamente, avergonzado de sus pensamientos, hizo bolita aquél y lo lanzo al fondo de su mente, donde esperaba desapareciese.

No duro mucho su torpe esfuerzo, pues el rey apretó su mano con suavidad y lo haló hacía sí, sentándolo delante suyo.

El suave pelaje de Aava acariciaba sus muslos, la inflexible armadura del rey se apretaba contra uno de sus costados y, con el brazo derecho le estaba sujetando por la cintura, sus piernas (a la altura de la rodilla) se encontraban apoyadas sobre la pierna izquierda del rey, podía sentir el fuerte músculos del muslo debajo del grueso y áspero pantalón. Si su cuerpo pudiese darle forma a sus reacciones mentales se habría sonrojado, mas no podía, así que estaba a salvo de demostrarle cuanto le afectaba su cercanía.

\- Vamos Aava- Indico con dulzura, el felino se levantó y dio media vuelta, recorriendo de vuelta el camino que habían tomado de venida, de vuelta al magnifico reino helado- Por cierto puedes llamarme Makoto… que es mi nombre- Finalizó con una risa nerviosa, producto de la torpeza de sus palabras. Este pequeño y hermoso ser lo ponía realmente nervioso, empeorado por la estrecha cercanía que compartían.

Apenas y escuchó lo que el monarca decía, demasiado concentrado en el movimiento del tigre, en como sentía el muslo de Makoto trabajar bajo la tela del pantalón, equilibrándose, ante los veloces movimientos del felino. Y era algo a destacar, Aava no tenía una montura, ni riendas, el rey debía equilibrarse y sujetarse solo con sus habilidades. El brazo enorme y musculoso envuelto en su cintura con gran fuerza e inusitada suavidad, impidiendo que saliese volando, ante los movimientos del gato súper-desarrollado. Su respiración tranquila sobre su mollera.

Sensaciones que hasta el momento eran desconocidas para él, el contacto de otro cuerpo, la gentileza y bondad con la que le estaban tratando, sin buscar nada a cambio.

Al sentir la persistente mirada del rey, entendió lo sumido que estaba en sus pensamientos, y proceso finalmente las palabras del rey, sabiendo que el hombre esperaba una respuesta.

\- Haruka- Musitó al alzar la vista, y toparse de lleno con los ojos verdes del rey. Estaban demasiado cerca dada la posición, las puntas de sus narices prácticamente se tocaban, y por el tiempo que permanecieron mirándose respiraron el aliento del otro.

Al menos el rey tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, cuando reacciono, sabiendo que se había perdido en la tormentosa mirada azul del otro por demasiado tiempo, su mandíbula tembló preparándose para soltar una disculpa, pero entonces Haruka giró la mirada hacía el frente. Makoto hizo lo propio, desviando la cabeza hacía un lado avergonzado, incapaz de ver al otro, y la nuca de Haruka estaba justo delante de él. Ninguno dijo nada más, sumiéndose en un silencio incomodo, que poco a poco se fue aligerando, hasta que las palabras ya no fueron necesarias.

Continuará.

Y bueno eso es todo, les agradecemos su preferencia ;). Hasta la próxima  
Diva: ciao


	3. Chapter 3

Solo quiero decir que lamento el retraso, la semana pasada no tuve muchos ánimos, pero he aquí el capi  
Diva: Esperamos que disfruten este capítulo (:D)

 _ **Miedo**_

Los primeros meses Haruka se dedicó a seguir al rey, aun y a pesar de que vivía con este la convivencia era escasa y poco productiva. El extranjero tenía que conocer a detalle al monarca, debía cautivarlo, y para eso tenía que conocerlo, al menos eso suponía él.

Makoto recibía todo tipo de visitas a diario, peticiones que iban desde importantes acuerdos con otras naciones, hasta las molestias que les causaban a sus aldeanos las goteras de una casa cualquiera, el mismo rey atendía todas las demandas con el mismo esfuerzo y dedicación. Todas tenían la misma importancia a ojos del gobernante. Patrullaje por la ciudad, patrullaje en las afueras glaciares. Reconstrucción de caminos y viviendas. Comprobar el estado de salud, anímico y nutricional del pueblo. Todo era hecho y comprobado a mano por el rey, todo era ejecutado con un cariño y una dedicación paternal.

No era un secreto, o algo que no hubiese descubierto en apenas unas pocas horas, el cariño del rey por su gente, el esfuerzo que ponía todos los días por mejorar sus vidas, aun en las labores más mundanas. Y por esto mismo, bajo la cálida protección del Rey de Marfil, sus súbditos se volvían un reflejo del mismo Makoto.

Haruka nuca se sintió despreciado, todos en las calles le sonreían con jovialidad, miraban con normalidad que un foráneo venido de la nada se pasease por sus calles como un residente más. Aunque claro, ahora vestía ropas adecuadas para el clima, apenas llegaron al castillo, aquel día en que se conocieron, fue lo primero que el rey pidió, ropa adecuada para su invitado, descubriendo que Haruka no gustaba de cubrir su desnudes, aunque al final el de ojos verdes convenció al forastero de usar aquellas ropas para el clima gélido Eleum Loyce.

Hasta el momento su único descubrimiento del rey era algo que saltaba a la vista, la preocupación y el cariño para su gente, lo único que le llenaba era el poder cuidar de los suyos con la dedicación de un padre cariñoso. Aunque el rey guardaba un oscuro secreto, y eso también lo pudo descubrir en tiempo record.

Una vez, cada tanto, se reunían los altos mandos de Eleum Loyce, en una junta privada en la gran catedral, donde se encontraba el trono del monarca. Hasta ahora no se había podido colar, ni descubrir lo que hacían ahí adentro, pero intuía, por la espesa bruma mágica que emergía del interior, que era algo grande, algo que tenía que ver con aquella extraña aura que sintió apenas ingreso a Eleum Loyce.

Pensaba en eso la mayor parte del tiempo. Pensaba en cómo podría colarse a aquellas tertulias, y si descubrir aquel secreto le ayudaría a ganarse el favor del rey.

El flujo de sus pensamientos fue detenido abruptamente, junto con su marcha autista al encontrarse con una gran fuente, el agua cristalina corría con pereza, cristales de hielo en su interior destellaban con la luz como diamantes, aumentando la belleza del grácil baile del agua. Cautivado se acercó al lugar. Había visto agua antes, pero nada comparable a aquello. En su camino solo pudo ver riachuelos que apenas mojaban las pantas de sus pies. En el castillo de Makoto, una hermosa tina de patas siempre con agua caliente cuando él así lo solicitase. Pero aquella fuente era enorme, fácilmente podría sumirse en sus aguas y probar que se sentía moverse entre estas.

No supo que le impulso, se dejó dominar, ni siquiera lucho. Comenzó a sacarse la ropa ante la mirada de los aldeanos que pasaban por el sitio en aquel momento, algunos le miraron con preocupación, otros apartaron la vista y continuaron su camino avergonzados, y otros más descarados, cautivados por su belleza no pudieron apartar sus ojos de él.

Su cuello delgado apareció, seguido de sus finos hombros. La piel blanca de su atuendo se escurría por su cuerpo, acariciando mimosamente sus formas al ser apartada. Las ropas tan blancas como el armiño dejaban al descubierto su piel clara, mimetizada perfectamente con estas.

En algún momento todos los que estaban ahí, desde los más recatados, los que sintieron pena ajena y los mirones se petrificaron en sus lugares, obnubilados por la visión del extranjero, por su piel, por su delicada silueta, por el cuidado con el que se estaba sacando la ropa. Incluso, no pudieron apartar sus ojos aun cuando escucharon el llamado histérico de su rey.

La capa roja del gobernante flameo violentamente detrás de sus movimientos embravecidos. Apenas y consiguió llegar para detener las intenciones del otro, antes de que la tela terminara de escurrir de su cuerpo y quedase completamente desnudo a la vista de todos, le abrazó por la espalda, apresando sus brazos y sosteniendo la tela sobre el cuerpo ajeno. Haruka no tardo en removerse, en intentar liberarse de su agarre, desesperado por hundirse en el agua de aquella fuente.

Makoto no dijo nada, nadie lo hizo, el único sonido que se atrevía a perturbar aquella terrible calma era el del agua, y el vano intento de Haruka por escapar de los brazos del rey. El forastero lucho incansablemente, desesperadamente, sin lograr nada. Se rindió apoyando todo su peso en los fornidos brazos del rey, dejando que este lo cargara. Makoto siguió sin hablar, soltó su agarre reticente, desconfiado de que el de ojos azules al verse libre no culminase con sus pretensiones, pero el menor no lo hizo, permitió que las manos temblorosas del rey, mitad por timidez y otra mitad por ardorosa ansiedad, le reacomodaran los ropajes.

Nuevamente vestido, a lo que la extraña posición y las torpes manos del rey le dieron a entender a este, tomo la mano del foráneo y se encamino velozmente fuera de las calles y de las miradas curiosas. Los pobres pobladores que habían tenido la mala suerte de estar ahí en ese momento, se quedaron en sus lugares un buen rato, aun después de la partida del rey, hipnotizados por la visión y la presencia del invitado del monarca.

El Rey de Marfil no soltó al forastero, ni menciono palabra alguna hasta que arribaron a su morada, entonces le soltó la mano y le sujeto de los hombros, encarándole. Haruka no entendió a que se debía aquella profunda mirada, ni lo que le hizo sentir ver aquellos ojos verdes espesos y profundos como la brea encima suyo.

\- ¿Qué era lo que pretendías haciendo aquello?- Inquirió con la voz alterada y la respiración irregular, demasiado profunda, como si estuviese cansado, como si estuviese efectuando un gran esfuerzo.

Haruka pestañeó confundido, su única intención era sumergirse en el agua. El rey suspiro derrotado, confirmando la inocencia del foráneo.

\- No es adecuado quitarse la ropa delante de las personas- Musitó con cansancio, tras soltar los hombros del más pequeño.

\- Solo quería entrar al agua- Mencionó con llana sinceridad, mirando aun confundido hacia los ojos verdes del rey.

\- ¿El agua?- Soltó torpemente, haciendo memoria, Haruka únicamente quería entrar a las aguas de la fuente. Makoto soltó una risilla irónica, riéndose tal vez de él mismo o de la inocencia del forastero- Si te gusta nadar y querías hacerlo solo debías habérmelo dicho.

Haruka desvió la mirada incomodo, avergonzado- No sé nadar- Admitió quedamente- Únicamente quería saber que se sentía hacerlo… intentarlo.

Apenas una fracción de segundo reinó la sorpresa en el semblante del rey, antes de que su mirada se suavizara y una sonrisa enternecida levantara las comisuras de sus labios. Su enorme mano posándose con delicadeza y recato sobre la cabeza del extranjero, acariciándole cariñosamente la melena, atrajo su atención; extrañado miro la sonrisa que hacía brillar el rostro del rey.

\- Podrás hacerlo, pero no en la vía pública- La gentil sonrisa presente en sus palabras, le instalo un calorcillo en el pecho al forastero, agradable y reconfortante. Sin ser consiente respondió la sonrisa del otro, causando que el rey sonriera aún más.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**_

Apenas dos días después Makoto guió a su invitado hasta uno de los salones del palacio, el mismo que había sido remodelado, acondicionado con una piscina y todo lo necesario para mantener el agua tibia en aquella región congelada. Algunos camastros apoyados contra una de las paredes. El recubrimiento térmico en el suelo paredes y techo era de un profundo color azul.

Haruka se hubiese sacado las ropas y lanzado al agua, que expedía una ligera bruma de vapor caliente que entibiaba el salón por completo, pero las manos del rey gentiles pero firmes sobre sus hombros le impidieron cualquier movimiento. Sintió la tensión en el cuerpo más pequeño del extranjero. Sonriendo lo guió, alejándolo del precioso líquido, para decepción de este, llevándolo hasta uno de aquellos camastros, donde cautelosamente le soltó.

\- Tampoco es adecuado nadar desnudo, aunque sea en privado- Menciono pasando por el lado del otro, y al posarse ante el señaló el bulto que se encontraba sobre el camastro- Estos son trajes para nadar, los mande traer especialmente para ti.

Haruka le miró confundido, intentando comprender el hecho de que se usase una ropa especial para entrar al agua, cuando finalmente terminaría mojada al igual que el portador.

\- Bueno, te daré privacidad para cambiarte- Hablo el rey un poco nervioso por la mirada del otro fija sobre de la suya. Se alejó de Haruka pero no salió de la habitación.

Apenas se permitió observar la difusa silueta del otro, envuelta por el cálido manto de niebla que les rodeaba, sus movimientos cuidados y desconfiados al tomar una de aquellas prendas y observarla con dedicación intelectual. Sonrió ligeramente ante esas inocentes y adorables acciones, antes de girarse y darle completa privacidad al extranjero, al tiempo que el mismo se quitaba las prendas, empezando por desenganchar la capa roja de su armadura.

El plan original del rey era enseñarle a nadar, sin embargo cuando Haruka entro al agua, fue como regresar a su habitad a un pez que torpemente chapotea intentando sobrevivir fuera de este. Makoto no era el mejor nadador, así que simplemente se mantuvo por ahí, apoyado casualmente en una de las esquinas de la piscina, mirando embelesado la preciosa manera en la que Haruka se desenvolvía dentro del agua.

Al rato el nadador nato se cansó, poco acostumbrado al prolongado esfuerzo físico, se recostó dejándose llevar como una hoja, flotando cerca del monarca, sin percatarse de que inconscientemente se había apostado cerca del más alto. Makoto le siguió mirando con una sonrisa serena. Mientras Haruka estaba por ahí flotando, prácticamente sin hacer nada.

El cuarto de la piscina era iluminado únicamente por luz artificial, lo que lo volvía un lugar ajeno al resto del mundo, o al menos su intrínseca oscuridad torpemente cortada por la luz de las antorchas causaba aquella ilusión. Obviamente Makoto fue el único que se concientizo respecto a este extraño efecto, preguntándose cuanto tiempo se había quedado ahí, simplemente mirando al otro.

El sonido del agua, ante los movimientos del rey, despertó a Haruka, quien se incorporó y miró hacia este, notando por fin lo cerca que estaban. El mayor solamente le miraba, con una suave sonrisa y aquellos ojos verdes tan amables e intensos clavados en los propios. Haruka sintió calor con apenas pigmento agolparse en su rostro, un agradable calorcillo ajeno al agua tibia que le hizo alzar tímidamente, sin ser consiente, las comisuras de sus labios. Tan perdido en la mirada y el rostro del rey como el mismo lo estaba en la suya.

\- Es un regalo- Inició suavemente, cautelosamente, receloso pues no quería romper aquella agradable atmosfera que les envolvía. Y lo consiguió, Haruka ladeó la cabeza, confundido ante las palabras- El salón- Reafirmo levantando los brazos, señalando el cuarto en el que estaban- Este lugar es tuyo. Puedes venir cuando quieras, y si así lo deseas no tienes por qué salir de aquí.

Aun antes de que terminara su oración, el siempre estoico Haruka se le había lanzado encima. Sorprendido por la acción, el rey se quedó estático, sintiendo el peso del otro sobre su pecho, sus brazos entorno a su cuello, la piel cálida en contacto con la suya, y perdiéndose en la distancia pudo escuchar el sonido violento del agua. Patidifuso tardo casi un minuto entero en reponer su cabalidad, con brazos temblorosos de ansiedad contenida correspondió el abrazo del pelinegro, ciñéndole tan cerca a él como podía, sintiendo sus corazones desbocados encontrarse, palpitando sobre el pecho del contrario. Apoyó su mejilla en el cabello húmedo del menor y volvieron a perderse en el momento, sin importarles el tiempo que paso, en que permanecieron así en compañía del otro, simplemente sintiéndose.

 _ ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Haruka pasó semanas encerrado en su habitación, habiéndose mudado permanentemente al salón de la piscina. Tardo bastante en lograr desprenderse del lugar, y de la imperiosa necesidad del agua en contacto con su cuerpo. Todos los días se recordaba que tenía una misión, pero hasta ahí, sus ganas de continuar con esta morían tan pronto como veía el agua. Todos los días, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos pudo proseguir, salir de la habitación y continuar con lo que había dejado.

Emergió de su letargo en el momento justo, cuando una de aquellos mítines secretos se estaba llevando acabo. La magia espesa como brea se extendía y cubría ELeum Loyce, se le pegaba en la piel y entorpecía sus movimientos. Algo que parecía nadie más que él notaba, las personas en las calles actuaban con su típica cotidianidad jovial.

En esta ocasión pudo seguir el rastro mágico, porque estaba lejos de la catedral, lejos de su emisor original. Cuando la magia pareció fundirse con la tierra, pudo seguir el rastro que dejo quién había hecho aquel hechizo. Saliendo de la catedral, le guio hasta una enrome casona, retirada del frenético centro de la urbe, la construcción no tenía puertas, solo un alto marco de granito que parecía darle la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Una casona que mas bien era una iglesia antigua, reocupada y remodelada.

Los ocupantes del lugar, al parecer le sintieron, porque Haruka apenas los vio cuando ya era rodeado por las sacerdotisas de trajes impolutamente blancos.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?- pregunto una, adelantándose con su campana de oraciones en la mano, amenazadora, apuntándole.

\- Es el invitado del rey- Contestó otra tras un momento de analizar al intruso. Ante las palabras la primera bajo el arma.

\- Aun así… ¿Qué haces aquí?- La de mayor rango apareció, las demás se abrieron dejándole el paso libre. La finura de su túnica, así mismo como los remaches de oro y su ostentoso diseño la delataron como la jefa- Después de una sesión y con esa perturbadora esencia que destilas, no intento ofenderte, pero admitamos que es sospechoso. ¿Qué te trajo a Eleum Loyce? ¿Y este día aquí, a puertas de nuestra casa?

Haruka mantuvo el semblante impasible, pues aquellas damas no le cohibían, sus poderes minúsculos fácilmente se extinguirían, engullidos por su oscuridad, pero no estaba ahí para iniciar una guerra, sino para hallar respuestas.

\- Siento algo extraño en este lugar- Admitió con frialdad que congelo a las féminas que le miraban atónitas- Aun a kilómetros de esta ciudad podía sentirlo- Mentía, a él le guió el resplandor del rey- Y hoy como otros días sentí su magia, pero apenas esta vez pude seguir el rastro hasta ustedes…

\- ¿Qué pretendes?- interrumpió la líder, presa del miedo, del conocimiento y el poder de aquellos tormentos y aburridos ojos azules.

\- Tal vez llegue aquí con una misión, tal vez para ayudarles con lo que sea que ocurre aquí.

Las mujeres se miraron con estupefacción, ninguna podía sentir antes lo que yacía bajo Eleum Loyce, pero este sujeto lo hacía. La primera en recomponerse de la sorpresa y el horror fue la líder. No podía conocer las intenciones del forastero, pero su rey lo había aceptado y si estaba dispuesto a ayudar, con aquel inmenso poder que sentía manar de él podía ser utilizado, podía ayudar.

\- No es algo sencillo. Efectuamos un ritual horrendo, sentirás que tu carne y tu alama se queman, desearas la muerte para detener el sufrimiento, pero no podrás detenerte, deberás continuar hasta el final o realmente morirás.

La mirada rojiza de la dama ardía, quemaba en los ojos del extranjero. La seriedad mortal de sus palabras, tal vez quería convencerlo de claudicar, pero él le sostuvo la mirada, con aparente desinterés. Aunque una sonrisa sarcástica quiso florecer en sus labios y una acida respuesta ardió en la punta de su lengua, esas mujeres no conocían la muerte ni el verdadero sufrimiento. El ya sufría todos los días simplemente por existir, por aquellos deseos que le impulsaban a pesar de repudiarlos, porque aun antes de conocerle había traicionado la confianza de Makoto y eso le dolía, le estrujaba el corazón haber traicionado a aquel hombre de cálida sonrisa y resplandeciente presencia.

\- Podemos empezar ahora mismo si así lo desean- Contestó tras pocos segundos de silencio sepulcral, con frío desinterés.

Continuará.

Gracias por leer ;). Si han llegado hasta aquí valen mil. Hasta la próxima  
Diva: Au revoir

PD: Y ya saben si quieren dejar su fav y follow, o un comentario nos animarían muchísimo (nwn)


	4. Chapter 4

Mil gracias por seguir la historia (n_n)  
Diva: Y sin más aquí el capitulo

 _ **Miedo**_

Su preparación para efectuar el ritual fue rápida, las féminas estaban sorprendidas por su habilidad nata con la magia, el cómo domino el ritual, y como aun después de cada sesión, cuando ellas terminaban agotadas, el extranjero se mantenía imperturbable, fresco y sin pisca de cansancio aparente. Aunque no por su maestría ante el acto le dejaron descansar, según ellas su magia debía estar lista, preparada y bien pulida para el evento, así mismo su cuerpo, que realmente era lo único que preocupaba a Haruka, la fragilidad de su carne.

Makoto no sospechaba nada, seguía yendo todos los días a encontrarse con él en la piscina, algunos días solo le deseaba un buen día, algunos otros podía quedarse un rato con él, a veces solo le miraba fuera de esta y otras, cuando Haruka se atrevía a invitarlo, nadaba un momento a su lado.

El Rey de Marfil era el único que conversaba, hablaba y hablaba, sin importarle mantener una charla unilateral, Haruka solo asentía muestra de que le escuchaba. Le hablaba de los problemas que había tenido que resolver el día anterior, o cuando sus ocupaciones le sobrepasaban, del aglomerado de lo que aconteció en su reino por varios días en los que no pudieron verse.

A priori parecía que Haruka le ignoraba, que poco le interesaba la conversación del monarca, así parecían interprétalo todos los sirvientes del palacio, desde el primer momento, cuestionándose por qué su rey había traído a aquel extranjero, y por qué lo intentaba tanto con él. Pero el rey sabía que Haruka le prestaba atención, aun cuando sus charlas no fuesen de su interés le escuchaba, podía notarlo en sus ojos, a veces incluso daba resoluciones que él no había pensado. Le ayudaba poder hablar con alguien como Haruka, quién era un buen escucha.

El día de su gran actuación llego. Como era costumbre en aquellos días Makoto estaba tan ocupado que esa mañana ni siquiera paso a saludarle. Haruka lo agradeció internamente, ese día no podría haberle mentido en la cara al gentil monarca.

Sentía remordimiento, un sentimiento detestable que estaba creciendo como un parasito en su interior, que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que observaba la mirada radiante y la sonrisa del rey. Aquel gran hombre (y no se refería a su prominente estatura) que le había recibido, que cuidaba de él, y le miraba de una manera tan dulce que el corazón de Haruka parecía derretirse, el mismo hombre que había mandado alterar uno de los salones de su palacio, solo para regalarle una piscina pues le encantaba el agua.

Por fin el repudio por sus deseos estaba venciéndolos. Por primera vez pensó que podía deshacerse de estos, quería creer que podía arrancarlos de raíz y olvidarse de ellos, de los deseos de su padre que le heredo, a él y a todas sus hermanas, de sus propios y terribles deseos trasminados desde los de su padre. Sus deseos de poder y destrucción, sus indecibles deseos de arrebatarle su alma al rey, haciéndose con su poder.

Podía hacerlo. Podía desterrar aquellos horribles sentimientos.

Se arregló en casa de las sacerdotisas, con ello en mente. Con alivio revuelto con el remordimiento. La decisión tomando forma en su mente, materializándose en la creciente seguridad de sus movimientos. Se desharía de sus deseos y entonces podría abandonar Eleum Loyce sin causar más daño, sin engañar otra vez al rey.

Vestido como una más de las sacerdotisas avanzo junto a ellas hasta la gran catedral. Aava descansaba sobre un arco inmenso (a modo de puerta), que daba a las escaleras que subían hasta la catedral. El tigre no reparo en ellos, dormía plácidamente en su lugar, aunque si el olor le hubiese resultado extraño seguramente hubiera despertado lista para matar.

Y allí estaba, finalmente dentro de la gran catedral. Un lugar plano y vacío, con el techo sumamente alto, Aava podría pararse a dos patas y ni aun así alcanzaría el techo, tal vez ni saltando. A la mitad de la única sala había una escalera, que constaba de cinco o siente escalones, un podio en el centro de estas levantándose en este "segundo piso", y un par de escaleras gemelas, que en efecto espejo cruzaban varios metros hasta un último piso, donde yacía el trono, desde donde el rey y su comitiva les miraban.

La líder avanzo hasta el podio, hizo una reverencia para el rey y comenzó a hablar con tono solemne.

Haruka no pudo apartar sus ojos de Makoto, tan diferente a como actuaba con él y al mismo tiempo tan parecido. El rey nunca hacía notar su título, nunca cedía en su sonrisa, pero aquí estaba mirando con seriedad a su sacerdotisa mientras la mujer hablaba, con todo el poderío que su cargo requería en sus hombros cuadrados y, su mirada sería y penetrante. Makoto cabeceó afirmativamente, regiamente, dando su consentimiento para comenzar con la ceremonia.

Entonces todas las mujeres pasaron a ocupar sus puestos, rodeando el salón entero, mientras que la líder seguía en su lugar. Cautelosamente Haruka avanzó hasta pararse a lado de la jefa, sin poder despegar sus ojos de la magnífica estampa, real y poderosa del rey de ojos verdes.

Haruka sintió las magias de las mujeres, junto al acompasado tintineo de sus campanas, sus magias fusionándose, elevándose para cubrir la catedral, concentrándose en su centro, en torno a él. La pelirroja delante de él saco de entre sus ropas una fina cajita de caoba con remaches de oro, al abrirla con solemnidad reveló un ojo de cristal que expelía un intenso calor, tal que el aire se volvía rojo y si no fuera por la magia de las sacerdotisas este hubiese cubierto la sala entera.

Con un leve asentimiento de la mujer, intentando brindarle valor, Haruka se retiró la capucha de la cabeza, revelándose ante el rey, que si se sorprendió por verlo ahí no lo mostro. Miró inseguro un instante al gobernante, Makoto seguía expectante, impasible. Sintiendo la seguridad emerger en él ante aquella mirada, no parecía que su presencia hubiese molestado u ofendido al rey, continuó. Alzó las manos y con un sonoro "pop" que hizo vibrar la sala entera, su ojo derecho salió de su cuenca. Tomo de aquella bella cajita el ojo de vidrio y deposito el suyo.

La jefa se retiró, con su hermoso ojo azul en aquella cajita, la dama tomó su posición junto a los demás líderes en la planta superior. Una vez con todos en posición un nuevo repique de las campanas marco el inicio, el extranjero se colocó el ojo de vidrio en el hueco recién hecho, entonces sintió a que se referían, la magia del ojo reacciono con la suya, con su misma alma, quemando su poder.

El ritual comenzó y ya no podía detenerse, no iba a detenerse. Realmente quemaba, dolía como nada que hubiese experimentado antes. Su cuerpo quemaba como si su alma intentase fundirse con su carne y sus huesos, impulsada por la magia de aquel globo de cristal, su alma parecía en combustión, y el dolor iba en aumento. Su energía drenada por aquel ojo, que brillaba con más fuerza mientras que el ritual avanzaba.

Pero a pesar de eso sus movimientos y sus pensamientos se mantuvieron firmes. Con la meta clara Haruka continuó con el baile, al son de las campanadas rítmicas. Hasta que finalmente todo concluyo con un último movimiento y un último repique musical.

Toda la magia, que se había ido formado alrededor y dentro suyo, se concentró en aquel artefacto de cristal, causando un destello cegador que cubrió la catedral por completo y se coló al exterior, derramándose como plata liquida por las altas ventanas de la construcción.

Haruka sintió que explotarían, él y esa cosa, por el increíble cumulo de poder, pero claro, no ocurrió. Poco a poco, al tiempo que el dolor desaparecía, el brillo se fue apagando y la magia se fundió con la tierra. Un jadeo general de sorpresa fue el primer sonido que rompió el silencio solemne, pues todos se vieron sorprendidos por que el extranjero seguía de pie, perfectamente firme y calmando en su posición, cuando todos quienes habían efectuado el ritual en el pasado habían terminado agotados, ninguno nunca, hasta ahora, había resistido tan siquiera consiente.

La primera en sobreponerse a la sorpresa fue la jefa, que bajo con pasos gráciles y ligeros hasta Haruka, permitiéndole tomar su ojo y regresar el de cristal. Junto a sus sacerdotisas y se preparó para abandonar el recinto, junto con Haruka por supuesto. Pero todo movimiento se detuvo, y los pensamientos murieron antes de poder ser completados, cuando la voz del rey resonó poderosa como un rayo a través del lugar.

\- Todos retírense. Quiero tener unas palabras con el nuevo- El rey se había levantado de su trono y apoyado en el barandal de granito miraba con intensidad hacia Haruka.

Las sacerdotisas hicieron una pronunciada reverencia antes de partir, así mismo lo hicieron los soldados que seguían al lado del gobernante, bajando apresurados las escaleras, todos salieron dejando solos al rey y a su invitado. Haruka estaba clavado en su sitio, con la mirada en sus pies, no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza y mirar al semblante del rey. Tal vez Makoto si se sentía insultado por sus acciones, después de todo él era su invitado y se había metido con los asuntos de Eleum Loyce, los más críticos, sin su consentimiento.

\- Vamos sube.

Haruka no levanto la mirada, caminó sintiendo los pies pesados, a pesar de que no estaba cansado, realizando con cada paso tembloroso que era causa de su miedo. Estaba aterrorizado de haber molestado al gobernante, de haberlo decepcionado, era lo que menos quería, por eso debía irse, tenía que alejarse de ahí antes de lastimarlo. No quería ver resentimiento en sus ojos, menos aún que palabras de furia ardorosa le fueran dirigidas.

Llego a la cúspide de las escaleras y a posarse junto al rey, sin atreverse a mirarlo, cohibido, devorado por sus miedos y sus dudas.

Casi solloza cuando sintió al mayor estrecharlo, sentir su pecho en contacto contra el suyo, y sus poderosos brazos alrededor de su espalda. Dos lágrimas de alivio emergieron de sus ojos enormemente abiertos. El alborotado cabello del rey le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, sus brazos fuertes lo sostenían y su agradable calor le reconfortaba.

\- Gracias por hacer esto por Eleum Loyce- Murmuró con tono intimo el más alto. A pesar de no poder verlo Haruka sabía que Makoto sonreía- Ven sígueme- Se apartó del tembloroso cuerpo del más bajo, solo lo suficiente para pasarle un brazo por sobre de los hombros y volver a apegarlo a él.

Haruka alzó los brazos y aferro sus dedos al acero del peto del rey, necesitado de su compañía, de su calor que barría sus miedos como si solo fuesen polvo. Aun había miedo en el, expectativas erróneas de los actos del rey ante su intromisión, Makoto le había demostrado una vez más lo amable que era, bueno de corazón, del alma y hasta la medula.

Guió a Haruka hasta el final de aquel salón superior, donde comúnmente yacía su trono. Al fondo había una ventana, mucho más allá de donde terminaba el suelo. Se detuvieron para observar el piso inferior, desde ahí, al fondo de la sala. Abajo había otro salón, separado del lugar donde se había efectuado la ceremonia, con un agujero en el centro bien delimitado por la construcción, desde ahí podía verse el brillo rojizo de las llamas muchísimo más abajo.

Haruka lo supo entonces, aquella extraña aura que rodeaba Eleum Loyce, aquel terrible ritual con el que tan solo podían aletargar el suceso en las profundidades. El viejo caos yacía famélico en las entrañas del reino helado.

\- ¿Ahora lo entiendes verdad?- Preguntó con voz profunda por la seriedad del asunto, Haruka asintió con la cabeza- Por eso mi trono está aquí, si algo ocurriese, si el caos se detasa yo seré la primer línea de defensa entre el caos y Eleum Loyce, entre el caos y el mundo.

Haruka asintió nuevamente, sobrepasado por las palabras y el sentimiento sobrecogedor que le causaba mirar de lleno al caos. Makoto en cambio le miraba a él, con una sonrisa afable y los ojos brillantes. Aparto delicadamente su brazo de los hombros ajenos, esperando y consiguiendo que el otro no lo notase, ayudado por supuesto por su turbación. Tomó las manos del de ojos azules con extrema adoración, como si sostuviese el objeto más delicado del mundo, sobresaltándole y consiguiendo, además por la posición, que este le mirase a los ojos.

\- Quiero que me ayudes a proteger a Eleum Loyce y al mundo del caos- Palabras solemnes acompañadas por una grata sonrisa y una mirada encantadora.

Haruka le observo embelesado, tanto por su pronunciación intima, como por su rostro atractivo a un suspiro del propio, por esa sonrisa que enloquecía su ritmo cardiaco, y aquella mirada que le hacía temblar las rodillas.

Entonces se preguntó si realmente se podría alejar del rey, de aquella mirada y de esa sonrisa, de su tacto gentil y su agradable compañia. Se espantó por un momento, sabía que deseaba el poder del monarca, pero no era lo que estaba deseando al verlo, simplemente quería poder observar ese rostro y aquella sonrisa todos los días. Quería que le hablase de todo y de nada. Quería seguir siendo tratado con ese cuidado que el de ojos verdes ponía al tocarlo o hablarle. Quería al hombre, no a su poder ni a su corona, no a sus súbditos, ni a nada que no fuese el mismo Makoto.

El recuerdo del amor de su padre le sobrevino, con tal fuerza que aplasto su conciencia y tontamente lo hizo sonreírle al más alto. El recuerdo de una sonrisa gentil de labios rozados, piel blanca cual marfil, mechones de cabello rubio traviesos que habían escapado del exagerado tocado y unos ojos azules que le miraban con tranquilidad. El corazón de su padre corría desbocado dentro de su pecho, ante la imagen de la preciosa princesa Anochecer. Un cálido sentimiento tranquilizador se apoderaba de él ante esa visión, un sentimiento que le bastaba para levantarse todos los días y ser recibido por aquella mirada y esa sonrisa.

Su padre se conformó con amar a la distancia a la princesa, se conformó con verla sonreír, con verla feliz. Pero cuando el odio y el resentimiento se apoderaron de su conciencia, la secuestro, la mantuvo prisionera a su lado, porque solo así podría salvarla del terrible destino que los idiotas humanos, guidados a ciegas por los más imbéciles dioses, forjaron. A pesar de que eso la traumatizo y borro para siempre su preciosa sonrisa, que antaño fue su tesoro más valioso. Su padre siguió adelante, convencido de que era lo mejor, a pesar de que su amada le temiese él la mantendría a salvo.

El infierno que su padre desató, fue causado por partes iguales de adoración, de amor por la princesa Anochecer, y de odio y resentimiento por el resto de la humanidad y los dioses.

\- No- Negó suavemente, meneando la cabeza. El semblante de Makoto se crispo por la sorpresa, no esperaba aquella constatación, estaba consternado. Haruka sonrió divertido ante aquella mueca- No lo hare por Eleum Loyce, ni por el mundo. Nadie allá afuera me importa. Lo hare por ti, porque es lo que deseas y yo deseo ayudarte- Su voz fue suave, narcótica incluso, llena de cariño por el mayor.

Makoto tardo solo un segundo en soltarle la manos y envolverlo entre sus brazos nuevamente, con tal ímpetu que lo levanto del suelo y le hizo dar vueltas en el aire, para su espanto, aunque su risa nerviosa, de alivio, mitigaba el miedo del de ojos azules. El rey volvió a depositarlo en el suelo, sin soltarlo. Haruka tampoco se atrevió a soltarle, con los brazos sobre sus hombros, alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose al mayor con el mismo afán con el que este se aferraba a él.

\- Admito que me asustaste por un momento- Susurró en su oído, causándole un escalofrió placentero, que recorrió su espina dorsal- Me hace muy feliz que me ayudes- Dijo tras alejarse de él, solo lo suficiente para mirarlo al rostro, para mostrarle la infinita alegría que sus palabras le habían causado reflejada en sus facciones.

Haruka correspondió su mirada, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos verdes y en esa preciosa sonrisa que brillaba más que el sol. No quería conformarse, no quería ser como su padre, no quería amar de lejos al rey. Quería amarlo de frente y ser correspondido, quería yacer por siempre entre sus brazos, y verse reflejado en sus irises verdes llenas de amor.

Con timidez se alzó en las puntas de sus pies, y se aproximó al rostro sonriente del gobernante. Lo estaba abrazando por el cuello, lo que le facilito llevar a cabo sus intenciones, encontrando sus labios con los del mayor. Fue un beso tierno, lleno de vergüenza. Una banal caricia de pieles que basto para acelerar el corazón de ambos y encender furiosamente sus rostros. Haruka se apartó del rey con la misma lentitud tímida con la que se había aproximado y, al abrir los ojos y mirarlo tan rojo y estupefacto, aparto la mirada avergonzado.

Makoto sonrió dulcemente cuando su cerebro recobro su funcionamiento, descubriendo la adorable evasiva del de ojos azules.

El rey lo tomó por el mentón suavemente, la piel de sus dedos áspera por el trabajo se sintió verdaderamente agradable contra la suya, suave como el terciopelo. Le hizo girar el rostro y encararle, mostrándole su sonrisa y su mirada dulces, de un hombre perdidamente enamorado. Entonces fue su turno de acortar las distancias y besarlo. Un beso tan tímido e inocente como el primero, una tierna caricia de pieles.

Al apartarse se miraron por un largo tiempo, perdidos en la mirada del otro, abstraídos por sus propios sentimientos y los que se reflejaban en las irises del otro. Makoto le sonrió deslumbrantemente, como el bobo enamorado que era, Haruka completamente sonrojado imito como pudo la sonrisa del mayor, entonces sus labios se volvieron a encontrar en un beso casto, como si pactasen y reafirmasen su amor por el otro.

Continuará.

Solo queda agradecerles una vez más, gracias por leer :)  
Diva: Esperamos que hayan disfrutado la lectura  
Hasta la próxima  
Diva: Sayonara


End file.
